


in case of emergency

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Community: wrestlingkink, Kink Meme, M/M, Mind Control, Partner Betrayal, Superheroes, very vaguely an apollo and midnighter mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose, beaten and helpless before his mind-controlled partner, calls for help to the one person he thought would never answer.</p><p>Written for kinkmeme prompt "Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose - Superhero AU, super villain!Seth has moral dilemma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in case of emergency

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt here.](https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=320023)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OP, I hope I didn't get too much Ambreigns in your Ambrollins! <3

Dean Ambrose, the Midnight Rider, lay broken on the pavement. A smear of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Roman Reigns, aka the Apollonian, stood over him, panting, eyes glazed over by the magic of the evil Sister Abigail and her lost boys. Roman’s eyes held no love for the Rider, even though they had held each other as lovers just that morning.

“Don’t do this,” the Rider whispered brokenly.

“Today you will meet death,” the Apollonian said, stepping on the Rider’s neck.

The Rider struggled to get the boot off of his throat so he could breathe, and shoved hard, throwing his weight to get the other man off balance.

The Apollonian staggered back and the Rider got to his knees. Reflexively, Dean reached inside his leather jacket and grabbed for his emergency beacon, that would contact an ally for help. Too late he remembered that he had no allies—one was here with him, brainwashed into attacking him, and the other one had turned on him, beaten him with a steel beam and then run away to join the Authority, who claimed to be a super-team dedicated to solving the world’s problems by any means necessary.

Dean had kept the comm badge for sentimental reasons, if he had to admit to himself. Seth was so proud when he got them wired correctly and working—it was an impressive little piece of engineering. Roman had smashed his hours after Seth’s betrayal but Dean…Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever forget his first super-scientist.

Little did he know that when he slapped that button it sent a signal to another button kept for sentimental reasons, in a mansion on the other side of town. Seth Rollins heard the Rider’s call.

 

“Fuck,” Seth said out loud to no one. His butler had called it a night hours ago. There was no one else in the house. Seth Rollins, known to the public as the Architect, was sitting up at his workbench, tinkering with an upgrade to his nullification gauntlets. Something vibrated against his chest. He saw his cell phone sitting on the table in front of him, and he reached into his unbuttoned shirt. On a chain around his neck was the communicator, and it was sending an emergency beacon. Seth flicked it and the device loaded a CCTV image from the closest camera to the scene. He saw a familiar hulking shape standing over a familiar bleeding shape.

The badge fed biometric data from Dean into Seth’s heads-up display built into his glasses. Things looked bad for the Midnight Rider: he had lost a great amount of blood and no amount of his ability to predict his opponents’ moves (one of his superpowers) would put that blood back in his body.

Seth watched grainy video of Roman kicking Dean, rolling him over, punching him. He could practically feel those punches in his own gut.

“Goddammit Roman, you got fucking mind controlled again. Did everything go to hell when I left?” Seth said out loud. Then he shook his head. He had managed to go this long without contacting his old partners…his old lover…but he never wanted it to come to this.

He slapped a cover on the electronic panel of his gauntlets and threw them on. Pressing a series of buttons, nanomaterials expanded out of the cuffs to envelop the rest of his body in a skintight black and yellow suit. He exchanged his glasses for a pair of goggles on the table. He threw open the French doors that led out onto his patio, got a running start, and somersaulted over the railing. His propulsion boots flicked on and he bounded off the ground, flying into the air. He would save Dean from Roman, even if he could never save Dean from himself.

 

“That’s enough,” Sister Abigail whispered in her scratchy, husky voice. “Come back to me, Apollonian.” Roman froze mid-sucker punch, stood, and retreated to where Abigail’s boys were standing, their baseball bats and broken chair legs temporarily cast aside.

“You have to fight this,” Dean wheezed. “Apollonian. ‘pollo. Please.”

“Midnight Rider, you are done for. No one can save you. Both of you will now become a part of the Wyatt family and suckle at my teat of wisdom.”

“Lady, ew,” Dean grunted.

The wind picked up.

“If you will not surrender, then you will be sacrificed!” Abigail howled. The wind howled back.

Except, it wasn’t the wind. It was...a kick to the head out of nowhere that took Sister Abigail to the ground. Roman stood there in a daze, with no one controlling him but not free of being a puppet.

The Architect rounded into a fighting stance, turning to face Abigail’s boys. “Come on Bray, pick on someone your own size,” he quipped. Bray Wyatt lunged at him, but Seth dodged and while dodging, took out another henchman with quick kick to the back of the head.

Dean pulled his legs to his chest and rolled over, trying to get to his feet. He felt his head spin, but if he could just get mad, just get punched one more time, his (admittedly unreliable) healing powers might kick in. It was hard being a genetically engineered reject, but someone had to do it.

Meanwhile, Seth grappled with the hulking Braun Strowman, who had him in a chokehold. Sister Abigail had returned to her feet and readied a fistful of magic dust to blow into Seth’s face.

“The gods are angry,” a booming voice said from behind her. “And by the gods, I mean me.” Abigail turned and Roman tackled her to the ground, scattering her poison harmlessly to the ground. Seth went limp and used his leverage to flip Strowman on his back, breaking the hold.

Seth saw Abigail on the ground, and seizing the opportunity, leapt up and stomped on her head, his repulsor boots stunning her and ricocheting him off to a three point landing. She and her henchmen were all defeated and lay unconscious on the ground.

Seth surveyed the scene. “Dean,” he started to say.

“Don’t tell me. You want to kick me while I’m down too,” Dean wheezed from his position still on the ground.

Roman rushed over to Dean and scooped him up in his arms. “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I…”

“Got fucking mind controlled again?” Seth interrupted. “Ro, you gotta wear the helmet. That’s why I designed it.”

“I’m not wearing anything made by you, traitor,” Roman replied.

Seth ground his teeth. “What if you had—”

“What if I had what? Turned on my friends to take a better paying job with people who kill for fun?” Roman snapped.

“I made a choice,” Seth shouted. “I can live with that. If you beat De—if anything happened to the Midnight Rider because of you, you wouldn’t live long enough to regret it. I’d kill you myself.”

“I’m right here, you know,” Dean said. He was starting to feel more like himself. The arterial spray had stopped, at least. He moved his fingers and toes. Yep, seemed good. He curled into Roman’s chest.

“Why are _you_ here?” Roman asked Seth.

Seth thought of the comm badge sitting under his costume, against his heart. He wore it there every day since he abandoned them for better opportunities, to stop more bad guys, to...generate more casualties. To be more ruthless.

“Was just in the neighborhood.” He felt glad his goggles hid the lie in his eyes. “And I can tell I’m not welcome here. See you around.” He leapt up into the air and his boots carried him off into the night.

The Midnight Rider and the Apollonian retreated to their secret bungalow. “You should really wear the helmet,” Dean said as Roman carried him in their sheltered back door. Just then, his communicator badge fell out of his pocket.

Roman saw it on the ground. He grimaced and looked at Dean, who gave him a pained frown. Wordlessly, he kicked the device off the porch and into the dirt of their yard. It sat there, its LEDs blinking all night, and into the morning.

 


End file.
